phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Run Away Runway
Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. At the same time, Candace tries to become the newest fashion model. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. Read the full summary... I Know What we are Going to do today! Run Away Runway00.jpg|The Catwalk on TV Run Away Runway title card.jpg|The Catwalk on TV Run Away Runway01.jpg|"What'cha waaaatchin'?" Run Away Runway03.jpg|Some goofy clothing Run Away Runway04.jpg|This person is very tyred Run Away Runway05.jpg|Pointy Glasses Gaston1.jpg|I am going to visit the Mall in Danville! Run Away Runway006.jpg|Maybe fashion design isn't lame? Run Away Runway62.jpg|Ferb, put the Cold Fusion Reactor on hold Gaston2.jpg|"Googoplex Mall...Today" Run Away Runway06.jpg|"Stacy, I know what we're gonna do today!" Summer all the time Run Away Runway12.jpg|It has to be cool, comfortable, and undetectable by radar AndUndetectible.jpg Run Away Runway13.jpg|"Ah, I think your up to something, Ferb!" Run Away Runway - What'cha doin'?.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Run Away Runway15.jpg|Isabella and the other Fireside Girls want to get their sewing badges. (first time she leads, but does not have her uniform on) Fireside dressmaking.JPG|They all want to be able to sew :) Run Away Runway16.jpg|Rolling out material Run Away Runway17.jpg|Rolling out chequered material Run Away Runway24.jpg Run Away Runway19.jpg|Rolling out material Run Away Runway20.jpg|More Material Run Away Runway21.jpg|Phineas's clothes coloured material Run Away Runway22.jpg|no big invention to cut the cloth this time Fabric heart chain.jpg|Isabella uses a fabric heart chain to show her feelings to Phineas Run Away Runway25.jpg|Isabella looks taller Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg|One cool mirror Run Away Runway26.jpg|Isabella find it funny :D Run Away Runway27.jpg|Ferb with some interesting clothes Run Away Runway28.jpg|Phineas with a Ferb top and Isabella skirt Run Away Runway30.jpg|Isabella with Phineas's top and Ferb's legs Run Away Runway31.jpg|Smart Isabella Run Away Runway32.jpg|Circus Performer Phineas Run Away Runway33.jpg|Ferb grew some feathers Run Away Runway34.jpg|Phineas looks happy, Isabella looks happy, Ferb looks normal Run Away Runway35.jpg|Making clothes with speed Phineas on Sewer.png|Phineas sewing the clothes together... Run Away Runway36.jpg|....Using Ferb's pants.... Shoes.jpg|...And shoes as threads NF.jpg|Ferb as a nude model Run Away Runway37.jpg|Ferb embarrased about being naked Capture6.PNG Agent P's Mission Run Away Runway08.jpg|Perry checks to see that no one is watching Run Away Runway07.jpg|Perry gets dizzy Run Away Runway09.jpg|"Agent P, you're early! Carl, cut to close up!" Run Away Runway10.jpg|This time, it's copy machines and ink cartridges by the 1,000s Run Away Runway38.jpg Run Away Runway39.jpg|Perry Leaves a hole in Doofenshmirtzs ballon! Run Away Runway41.jpg|"Mr. I Break Through Walls Whenever I Want"! Run Away Runway42.jpg|"Oh, one more thing!" Run Away Runway43.jpg|"Copy and Paste-Inator!" Run Away Runway44.jpg|I know, it sounds a little crazy but, look. You're all tied up. DoofRunaway1.jpg Run Away Runway45.jpg|"And I am stepping into a giant copy machine of my self. Who's crazy now?" Run Away Runway59.jpg|I think I just tanned my eyeballs. Run Away Runway60.jpg|By the way, do you like my mural? It's a silhouette of me going... File:Doofenshmirtz copy failure.jpg|"Why is it that when people copy their butts it ALWAYS comes out perfect?" Run Away Runway61.jpg|His photocopy rejects Run Away Runway91.jpg|"You see, Perry the Platypus, a whole army of Doofenshmirtz's! Perfect copies of me!" Run Away Runway92.jpg|"You, go fetch me some movie tickets!" Run Away Runway93.jpg|"Geronimo!" Run Away Runway94.jpg|"Oh, I landed in a puddle." Run Away Runway96.jpg|"Hey, you see what these people are wearing?" Run Away Runway98.jpg|"Now I have two!" Run Away Runway99.jpg|Doofenshmirtz returns to perry the platypus Run Away Runway100.jpg|How about you jump, and fetch me something too, huh? Something like, um, your doom? Run Away Runway101.jpg Doof realizes he pushed the wrong button.jpg|"Oh no!" Doof pressed the Delete All button.jpg|"I pushed the "Delete All" button by mistake!" Run Away Runway103.jpg|"Oh, you clever, little plat-- Screams" Run Away Runway104.jpg|"Well, that wasn't very bright! Now we're both going--" Run Away Runway105.jpg|"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Run Away Runway106.jpg|He's got more than just mad skill! Last Clone.PNG Candace and Stacy Visit the Mall Run Away Runway46.jpg|"There it is; The world's most famous runway of Gaston Le Mode." Run Away Runway47.jpg|"Oh, Stacy, can you imagine the glamorous life of a supermodel?" Run Away Runway48.jpg|"Candace showing off her stuff!" Run Away Runway49.jpg|"Hi, I'm Candace." Candace wearing pearl necklace.jpg Run Away Runway50.jpg|"I'm sure you recognize me from my countless magazine covers." Run Away Runway52.jpg|"Fashion of the Future, Streams in Fields, Catfantasy" Run Away Runway53.jpg|and all those paper cuts from counting my huge stacks of money. Run Away Runway54.jpg|"That's why I start every morning with Candace Os." Run Away Runway55.jpg|"I really shouldn't fantasize on an empty stomach." Run Away Runway56.jpg|"Finally! After years of bitter struggle, I, Gaston Le Mode, have created the ultimate design" The ultimate design.jpg Run Away Runway57.jpg|Sorry, Gaston, but only someone with a freakishly long neck could fit into-- CoupdeCrayon.jpg Run Away Runway58.jpg|"Hi." Run Away Runway63.jpg|"Oh! Absolutely beautiful!" Run Away Runway64.jpg|"Oh, why, thank you!" Run Away Runway65.jpg|"Ooh! Gasp! This design; It's comfortable, cool, and undetectable by radar." Run Away Runway66.jpg|"We did, sir. It's part of the Summer All The Time collection." Run Away Runway67.jpg|"You will wear this on, s'il vous plait." Run Away Runway68.jpg|"Not in this life! Sayonara, amigo!" 09ED1E86-6A31-40DE-AD98-B3AE386E0825.jpeg Summer all the time collection Run Away Runway69.jpg|♪ Summer ♪ Run Away Runway70.jpg|♪ (Summer, all the time) ♪ Run Away Runway71.jpg|♪ Summer ♪ Run Away Runway72.jpg|♪ (Summer, all the time) ♪ Run Away Runway74.jpg|♪ ...Sometimes Spring ♪ Run Away Runway75.jpg|♪ Forever Summer ♪ Run Away Runway76.jpg|♪ Summer ♪ Run Away Runway77.jpg|♪ (Summer, all the time) ♪ Run Away Runway78.jpg|♪ Summer ♪ Run Away Runway79.jpg|And to give a big hand to the designers, my latest discovery! Run Away Runway80.jpg|Phineas and Ferb! File:Forever Summer mag cover.jpg File:P&FClothes.png|Phineas and Ferb featured in Vague File:Forever Summer models.png|Models model "Forever Summer" File:Forever Summer models 2.png|More models modeling "Forever Summer" Run Away Runway81.jpg|♪ Summer ♪ Run Away Runway82.jpg|♪ (Summer, all the time) ♪ Run Away Runway83.jpg|♪ ...Sometimes Spring ♪ Run Away Runway85.jpg|♪ Forever Summer ♪ Run Away Runway86.jpg|Everyone who is anyone is wearing Summer All The Time. Run Away Runway87.jpg|When Mom hears about this-- Run Away Runway88.jpg|Everybody's wearing them. I mean, jeez, where you been? Stacy_as_Ferb.png|"You look just like FERB!" Run Away Runway89.jpg|"Stacy? You too?! You look just like Ferb!" Run Away Runway90.jpg|"You left your cell phone and your clothes in there." You wanna see something crazy.jpg|"Come on, Mom, you want to see something crazy?!!" I think I'm looking at it.jpg|"Oh, I think I'm looking at it..." Candace about to show her Mom the boys' fashion collection.jpg|"Look, Mom! You see?!!" You dragged me here for a pharmacist convention.jpg|"So you dragged me all the way down here for a...pharmacist convention?" You dragged me here for a pharmacist convention 2.jpg Candace looks in shock to see the 'pharmacist convention'.jpg Run Away Runway107.jpg|Everyone changes to some kind of retro pharmacist outfit. Candace upon unwittingly pointing out a 'pharmacist convention'.jpg|Candace is shocked Run Away Runway108.jpg|Candace's cheesy smile Run Away Runway109.jpg|"Face it, Mon ami, you designs are 3 minutes and 37 seconds ago." Run Away Runway110.jpg|"No one's claiming this look yet! I have to get out in front of this thing and take credit for it all. That's how you stay in business, kid. Au revoir!" Run Away Runway111.jpg|"You do realize that that's French for "Pencil Neck"?" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries